Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator/Piklopedia/Bosses
Throughout Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator you'll face down a variety of bosses that preside at the ends of the 24 dungeons (except for the Magenta Den. Because of this, there are two bosses in the last dungeon, Worlds Beyond.) Some are returning bosses from Pikmin 1 and Pikmin 2, and others are all-new. Some are fought at important plot points and others simply serve as dungeon bosses. What all bosses share in common is typically their possession of a useful item and an intense struggle for survival (although the Giant Breadbug could be considered an exception). This page is meant to list these bosses, their locations, and the items they hold. The bosses are listed in the general order in which they are intended to be encountered, but many can be fought out of order. Burrowing Snagret Dungeon: Serpent Garden One of the easiest boss enemies, but it serves mainly as a returning enemy after the Serpent Garden dungeon. After that point, expect to fight these things in groups. Female Shearwig Dungeon: Pale Pit of Peril Because of its slow movement, this boss is also one of the easiest. Actually, the Shearwigs it generates cause more of a problem than the actual boss! Beady Long Legs Dungeon: Fireside Temple Despite the fact that this is still one of the easiest bosses, carelessness and bad aim could still cause you to lose the fight. Giant Breadbug Dungeon: Scavenger's Hideout An unconventional boss, certainly. Afterwards, it's pretty much a run-of-the-mill enemy. Emperor Bulblax Dungeon: Behemoth's Lair A step up from all boss battles to this point, the Emperor Bulblax serves as a marking point. Later on, you may encounter more than one at a time. Man-at-Legs Dungeon: Scrap Metal Abyss Another one of the tougher bosses, you'll have to make use of hit-and-run tactics and use your surroundings as cover to win this fight. You never fight more than one at the same time- but there may be other enemies to watch out for. Waterwraith Dungeon: Black Flower Garden This boss is a cinch as long as you have Purple Pikmin. If you're in a situation where none are available, then stay clear of this thing at all costs. Raging Long Legs Dungeon: Snowstorm Grotto Despite its intimidating size, the Raging Long Legs is an easy boss if you use a small, more manageable group of hard-hitting Pikmin, like Red Pikmin. Burrowing Snarrow Dungeon: Dark Field Cave Don't be fooled. It behaves quite similarly to the Burrowing Snagret but it has several unexpected abilities. Obelisk Burrow-Nit Dungeon: Dark Desert Cave This fight is all about getting up in the enemy's face. If you cower and try to run, you'll be struck down quickly. Always stay close to it and you'll be somewhat safer. Pileated Snagret Dungeon: Quicksand Temple There's no avoiding the fact that this is a difficult boss battle. Half the battle is forming the proper team to do the job. Know what fighting style works for which enemy. Ranging Bloyster Dungeon: Aqua Labyrinth The Ranging Bloyster is one of the most difficult bosses unless you have both Olimar and Louie to do the job. Then, you can quickly switch control to confuse the boss and keep it "stunned." Empress Bulblax Dungeon: Dark Mountain Cave A slow but mighty boss whose massive attacks aren't too difficult to dodge but can prove devastating if they connect. Keep a safe distance. Toxic Bulblax Dungeon: Dead Man's Trench The fight is similar to the Emperor Bulblax, but with a toxic twist. It's also an undoubtably creepier opponent. Segmented Crawbster Dungeon: Dark Wetland Cave The final-floor edition of this boss is much more difficult to beat than the other occasions where you'll encounter it in the game. Check the description to see why! Smoky Progg Dungeon: Glowing Tunnels It's a walking pile of death. Keep your distance and aim perfectly at the face to damage it. A really hard boss battle. MAL 9000 Dungeon: Supercomputer Complex You can conform to the strategy of the battle, or you can exploit its major weakness quickly to finish it without many casualties. Think of how you fooled the Ranging Bloyster. Giga Bulbear Dungeon: Predator’s Realm Another fight which involves making use of cover. This could end horribly in a pinch if you don't react quickly enough. Planetoid Long Legs Dungeon: Dark Forest Cave A totally bizarre boss. In fact, getting over the strangeness thing is one of the biggest challenges of this fight! Berserk Dweevil Dungeon: Web of Terror This intense foe is completely relentless, so you'll have to use its insanity to your advantage. Not an easy solution, but the only solution. Mushroomized Mainbrain Dungeon: G-Base This boss requires some brutal beatings to break, but you'll have to find a way to keep your slow Purple Pikmin from being done in by its wide range of elemental attacks. Omega Progg Dungeon: Black Hole Titan Dweevil + Smoky Progg = Overpowered Slime Monster. It's that simple. Much more simple than taking this thing out! Complex Parasite Dungeon: Worlds Beyond An odd battle featuring multiple tiers. The whole fight lies in the third stage, so you might even wonder what the point was with the other two stages! Don't underestimate it, though. Aim for the fairly obvious weak points. Empire Deathstool Dungeon: Worlds Beyond: The End The REAL final showdown. Switches between hard, unbelievably easy and ultra hard. It's probably best to consult the guide so you don't end up getting wiped out in one blast by an unassuming attack. Portal-Kombat*Sysop*